


Lo que no podemos tener

by DawnRogue457



Series: Lo que no podemos tener [1]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Feelings, First Time, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, all is better with a Buffy marathon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: Gracias al café, los impuestos y los maratones de Buffy, Jean-Paul va a descubrir que hay ocasiones en las que sí lo puede tener todo, incluido el hombre de sus sueños.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia publicada por primera vez en 2005 en mi vieja página de Pícara: Caldecott County

 El sol entra a jirones por la ventana, atravesando las cortinas y avanzando poco a poco hacia la cama.  Su ocupante lo nota y se gira intentando evitar que su calor y su luz le despierten. Pero el sol insistente va llenado la habitación poco a poco hasta que le despierta totalmente.

 Primero abre un ojo, después otro y finalmente con un perezoso bostezo se incorpora lentamente. Cabellos negros que brillan con reflejos plateados caen desordenados sobre hermosos ojos azules. Con movimientos extrañamente lentos retira las sábanas y se incorpora. Siente un escalofrío cuando sus pies tocan el suelo y estirándose avanza hacia el baño. Sus ojos se posan en el horario sobre la mesa que le recuerda que tiene clase a las 9 y suelta una maldición entre dientes al ver marcado en rojo en el calendario una fecha 10 días más tarde y un sobre con las palabras “Declaración de la renta” encima de la mesa. Totalmente despierto entra en el baño para ducharse y afeitarse antes de empezar con la tortura diaria.

 Tras vestirse coge los apuntes que necesitará hoy en clase y el sobre maldito. Cerrando suavemente la puerta decide que un buen desayuno le ayudará a conseguir al menos un poco de buen humor. Se cruza con varios profesores en el pasillo pero unos metros antes de llegar al despacho del co-director se detiene al escuchar una voz airada saliendo de este. Una voz que conoce muy bien, una voz que llena sus sueños y cuyo recuerdo amarga sus despertares recordándole lo que no puede tener.

 - A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que haga la declaración de la escuela?

\- Tenemos un equipo de contables que se encargan de esto.

\- ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un sapo?

\- Venga Bobby por favor, sabes que esto es serio. La escuela no puede permitirse ningún problema con hacienda y menos este año.

\- Espera un momento. No quieres que lo haga yo… ¿Por qué no te fías de mí? ¡Esto es el colmo! Por si no lo sabias Scott, al contrario que tú, yo tengo una licenciatura en Empresariales y una especialidad en Contabilidad. Por lo visto eso sirve para que de clase pero no para que lleve la contabilidad de la escuela.

\- ¡Bobby!

 ¡PUM!

 El pasillo reverbera con el portazo, sobresaltando a Jean- Paul que se da cuenta que se ha quedado parado escuchando. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Bobby y se siente como si hubieran descubierto escuchado a escondidas.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien, Estrella? ¿O sólo escuchabas?- pregunta Bobby cínicamente.

\- En realidad iba a la cafetería a desayunar, cuando escuche los gritos. Supongo que me paré sin pensar – decide ignorar el tono mientras intenta no fijarse en como la camiseta se ajusta al cuerpo de Bobby– iba pensando en mis cosas y me llamó la atención, eso es todo.

\- Un café me sentará bien. Si no te importa te acompaño y desayunamos juntos. – le sonríe con tristeza.

\- Claro, por mi encantado.

 Intentando acallar los latidos de su corazón y las mariposas de su estómago, Jean- Paul acompaña a un meditabundo Bobby hacia la cafetería llena de alumnos y profesores. Ambos escogen prácticamente lo mismo: café, zumo, bacón y tostadas y se sientan en una de las mesas del fondo junto a los ventanales.

 Comen en silencio, Jean- Paul temeroso de decir algo que estropee el momento y Bobby perdido en sus pensamientos. Tan perdido que golpea sin querer el vaso de zumo y empapa parte de los papeles del canadiense.

\- Mierda, lo siento. ¿He estropeado algo importante?- dice intentando salvar los que puede.

 _\- Non_ , solo son algunos apuntes para clase. Los tengo en el ordenador y puedo sacarlos cuando quiera. El sobre es la maldita declaración de la renta. Resulta que como doy clase aquí tengo que hacer una declaración de mis negocios en Québec y otra personal en USA.- la nota de fastidio en su voz es muy evidente.

\- Pues ha quedado destrozada. Lo siento. Si quieres te la paso a limpio y te la entrego, es lo mínimo después de habértela empapado. – coge el sobre y lo empieza a mirar.

\- Más que pasarla a limpio tendrías que hacerla entera. Solo he rellenado los datos personales. Me temo que no entiendo del todo como funciona – comenta pasando su mano por el pelo, como si se sintiese avergonzado. – no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a estudiar la forma americana de rellenarla.

\- No hay ningún problema. Si tienes todos los papeles te la hago y sólo tienes que firmarla. – Bobby sonríe por primera vez en toda la mañana, aunque se le nota inseguro, como buscando aprobación, mientras juguetea con el sobre.

\- No quiero causarte agobio, supongo que estarás muy liado en estas fechas con las de los demás, siendo el único contable.

\- No te creas, nadie confía en mí para estas cosas. Ya has oído a Scott. Sólo hago las de Hank, Logan y Pícara. Me encantará hacer tu declaración, me servirá de práctica. Si te parece bien, claro.

Jean- Paul siente un nudo en el corazón al notar el dolor e inseguridad en la voz de Bobby. Por un instante siente ganas de subir y barrer del mapa al estúpido de Scott sólo por ser el culpable la tristeza del joven. Aclarándose la garganta, le sonríe:

\- Si no es una molestia te confesaré que estaré encantado de que me quites este agobio de encima.

\- Mañana te la llevo para que la firmes.

\- No hace falta que te des tanta prisa. Y pásame la factura. ¿ _D'accord_?

\- ¡De eso nada! Yo he sido el que se ha cargado el sobre y tengo por costumbre no cobrar a los amigos- La sonrisa que le dedicó era tan radiante que por instante el corazón de Jean- Paul pareció pararse.- Si quieres como mucho te permito que me invites un día a tomar algo.

 _\- D'accord_. ¿El sábado a comer? – rogaba no parecer demasiado ansioso, que no se notase lo nervioso que se sentía.

\- Me parece bien, pero no me lleves a un sitio demasiado caro o me sentiré fatal. Y todo depende de si te gustan los resultados de la declaración.- se levantó y empezó a recoger para irse a clase.

 _\- Tranquille_. Seguro que haces un trabajo estupendo.- dijo mientras pensaba: “Aunque me saliese a pagar $10.000 me parecería un precio pequeño a cambio de tenerte para mí solo durante una comida entera.”

Con uno de los mejores estados de ánimo desde que llegó a los X-Men,  Jean Paul Beaubier alias Estrella del Norte se dispuso a ir a su clase de Gestión Internacional de Empresas. Quizás, solo quizás, hasta perdonase el examen a sus alumnos…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby Drake, alias el Hombre de Hielo, está sentado en su habitación rellenando una declaración de la renta. Asombrosamente un acto en teoría tan rutinario le está causando una agradable satisfacción y un profundo interés. Mientras revisa todos los papeles entregados por Estrella del Norte ha encontrado la forma de que la declaración le saliese no solo negativa sino con una devolución considerable.

Lo que empieza a interesarle es la envergadura de los negocios de Estrella. Uno no vive bajo el mismo techo que algunas de las mayores fortunas del país sin ser capaz de reconocer cuando alguien hace una magnífica gestión. Le sorprendió descubrir que ambos han hecho varias inversiones idénticas.

 Está claro que el canadiense es bastante engreído y arrogante, pero al menos sabía manejar sus negocios mucho mejor que Warren. Quizás pudiesen comentar sus inversiones en el desayuno, los últimos días han coincidido en casi todas las comidas y han hablado mucho de economía en general y de sus clases en particular.

 Tras terminar de rellenar los formularios, Bobby los introduce en el sobre y se levanta de la silla. Estira los músculos de la espalda y crujen algunas vértebras. Pasándose los dedos por el cabello se lo aparta de los ojos y se acerca a la ventana. Con gesto distraído aparta una de las cortinas y ve a algunos de sus estudiantes jugando al baloncesto. Debían de haber terminado de cenar y se relajan jugando con los amigos.

 Una punzada de resentimiento le golpea, últimamente no ha pasado demasiado tiempo con sus amigos. Primero la traición de Xorn, después la muerte de Jean, la transformación de Hank, su propia transformación, el cambio de la escuela, la relación de Emma y Scott, la vuelta del grupo de Ororo, Warren liándose con Paige, el jaleo con la vuelta de Alex, la proposición de matrimonio y lo que es peor la despedida de soltera de Lorna. Demasiados cambios y sobre todo demasiada gente viviendo su propia vida. A veces se siente como si su propia vida hubiese sido un cúmulo de despropósitos, eso sin mencionar su vida amorosa. Hasta Pícara y Gambito  han conseguido una relación estable y se les ve paseando felices por los jardines.

 Con gesto enfadado cierra las cortinas y se sienta en la cama. Despacio se quita la camiseta tirándola al suelo, después pasa el dedo corazón de su mano derecha por el trozo de su pecho transformado en hielo. Está frío, pero no es desagradable. No parece que haya aumentado de tamaño desde la última vez que lo miró y parece menos transparente, algo mas opaco.

 - Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por tener citas en un futuro cercano, en cuanto me viese cualquier chica saldría despavorida- una sonrisa cínica en sus labios- y luego se preguntan por qué estoy malhumorado – girando la cabeza su mirada recae en el sobre situado en la mesa – Será mejor que me acerque a que Estrella lo firme, así mañana aprovecho y lo llevo a la oficina con la mía. Tengo que ganarme la comida.

 Levantándose de un salto recoge la camiseta y la lanza al cesto de la ropa sucia. Le siguen los pantalones y la ropa interior antes de introducirse en la ducha. Ducharse siempre le sienta bien, una especie de catarsis para su mal humor. Agua recorriendo su cuerpo, relajando músculos tras un día de tensión, arrastrando su mal humor, su tristeza y su soledad. Cierra los ojos y deja que el agua recorra su cuerpo enjabonado mientras apoya las manos en la pared de la ducha. Se queda así, inmóvil, hasta que siente  por fin el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, llora durante casi un minuto, cierra el grifo y se seca los ojos con las palmas de las manos antes de coger una toalla para secarse el pelo y el resto del cuerpo. Tras envolverse en la toalla se encuentra con su relejo en el espejo. Unos ojos color miel le miran desde un rostro agradable, el cuerpo musculoso pero flexible, manos fuertes de largos dedos que  peinan un revuelto cabello rubio oscuro que necesita un buen corte.

 - Algún día descubriré que tengo de malo- su sonrisa parece mas cínica de lo normal – a mi me parece un cuerpo bastante agradable, quizás no tan flexible como el de Estrella pero algo mas musculoso. – Se para en seco pensando de donde habría salido ese comentario – Seguro que si tuviese las orejas puntiagudas como él tendría más éxito – se muerde el labio inferior imaginando sus orejas puntiagudas mientras gira la cabeza a un lado y otro.

 Con una carcajada se acercó al armario: vaqueros, camiseta y zapatillas. Se vistió, recoge el sobre y todavía riéndose se  acercó a la habitación de Jean- Paul.

\-----------------------------------

  Sentado en su escritorio, Jean Paul corrige los ejercicios de sus alumnos soltando exabruptos en francés cada vez que lee alguna barbaridad. De vez en cuando se para para dar unos mordiscos a alguno de los sándwiches que tiene en un plato junto a él sobre la mesa o para beber un trago de un vaso con zumo. Tan concentrado está que no oye los pasos que se acercan hasta que escucha los golpes en su puerta.

\- _¿Oui?_ – pregunta sin levantar los ojos del ejercicio.

\- Soy Bobby, ¿Puedo pasar?

 _\- Il est ouvert_.- Es lo último que es capaz de decir. Cuando se gira para ver la puerta abrirse piensa que directamente se quedaría así para siempre. El cabello húmedo y revuelto de Bobby le da un aire inocente acentuado por la amplia sonrisa que llena su rostro. Sólo las pequeñas arrugas que bordean sus ojos recuerdan que ya no es un niño, eso y por supuesto el interesantísimo cuerpo que hay debajo. La única nota discordante es el sobre amarillo de su mano derecha. ¿Sobre amarillo?

\- ¿Estás bien? Por un momento me ha parecido que estas ¿ido?

\- _Non_ , es solo que estaba concentrado en los ejercicios y no pensaba que vendría nadie.- responde intentando no sonrojarse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Te he terminado la declaración! – Su voz parece la de un niño el día de Navidad justo antes de abrir los regalos - ¿Quieres repasarla? – se acerca dejándosela encima de la mesa.

\- _Merci_. – y empieza a revisar los folios de formularios, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observa a Bobby cotillear su habitación.

La habitación es amplia, al menos tanto como la suya propia piensa  Bobby. Está decorada con buen gusto pero con pocos objetos. La cama situada junto a la pared es amplia, de matrimonio, aunque no recuerda que Jean Paul haya traído nunca a nadie a pasar la noche. Al menos nadie lo ha comentado y en la mansión todos se enteran de todo. En la pared opuesta junto al escritorio hay una estantería que va de suelo a techo y que sin estar completamente llena tiene una gran variedad de libros, la mayoría en francés aunque una cantidad importante esta en inglés. La sección dedicada a libros de economía es tan grande como la dedicada a los de lectura.

\- Tienes una buena selección de títulos: Strategic Management, Contemporary Strategy Analysis, International Economy, Selling Prosperity, Time Series Analysis… estoy impresionado.

\- Doy clases de Administración de Empresas. Lo lógico es que esté informado y tenga una buena biblioteca. Además es un tema que  me gusta y procuro leer siempre que puedo las nuevas investigaciones. ¿Tú no usas libros en Contabilidad Financiera? – pregunta girándose hacia él y enarcando un ceja.

\- Sí, pero me resulta curioso que los tengas, eso es todo. Supongo que a veces olvido que no soy el único con conocimientos serios de Empresariales. Siempre he sentido que es una parte de mi vida que no podía compartir con nadie del equipo. A Warren no le gusta hablar del tema, o al menos no conmigo. – comenta con una ligera sonrisa mientras pasa la mano con delicadeza por el lomo de varios de los tomos. - supongo que por eso me encantan nuestras conversaciones.

\- ¿Has pensado en dejar los X-Men? – pregunta mientras firma los formularios y los guarda en el sobre.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué?- su frente se llena de arrugas de preocupación.

\- Si alguna vez lo haces dímelo- el rostro del canadiense es serio y tranquilo – después de lo que has hecho con mi declaración te contrataría sin pensármelo para que llevases la contabilidad de mis negocios.

\- Es la mejor oferta de empleo que me han hecho en la vida – dice sonriendo y acercándose al escritorio. Observa que los papeles están en perfecto orden. Le roba un sándwich y mientras se lo come bajo la mirada acusadora de Jean Paul coge una de las dos únicas fotos que hay en toda la habitación. Es de Jean Paul y una mujer asombrosamente parecida a él. - ¿Tu hermana?

\- _Oui_.

Las emociones reflejadas en la voz de Jean Paul al contestar le sorprenden, obligándole a levantar la cabeza de la foto para mirarle. Los ojos azules están entre tristes y ausentes. - ¿Un tema delicado?

 _\- Oui_. – alargando la mano recupera la foto y vuelve a colocarla a la izquierda de su escritorio. Jeanne-Marie y él están muy jóvenes en esa foto. Al comienzo de Alpha Flight, antes de Walter, antes de que todo se hundiese.

\- Lo siento, no quería molestar, ¿y esta? ¿Una admiradora secreta? ¿O venía con el marco? – pregunta cogiendo la foto de una niña de pocos meses.

\- _Ma fille_ – al ver la cara de incomprensión de Bobby repitió – Johanna,  mi hija adoptiva. Murió de SIDA a los 6 meses de edad. Sus padres la han abandonado al nacer, posiblemente al descubrir que es Sero positiva. – Los ojos asombrosamente tiernos mientras acarician la imagen con las yemas de los dedos.- Preferiría no hablar de ello.

\- Lo siento, yo… soy un bocazas. No digo nada a derechas. – tartamudea pasándose nervioso los dedos por el cabello aún húmedo y observando la ternura reflejada en los ojos de Jean Paul al mirar la imagen de la niña. No es una imagen que asociase con facilidad a Estrella del Norte. Se supone que es un engreído y un arrogante, no un hombre que ha perdido a una niña pequeña. – mira, lo que quiero decir es que no he intentado molestarte o entristecerte a propósito, parece que meto la pata constantemente y…

\- Tranquilo, no tienes por qué saberlo – le responde mientras coloca la foto en su lugar

\- Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer- sonrió ante la ceja que se enarcó en la cara del canadiense – te vas a venir conmigo a la maratón de Buffy que vamos a tener ajo.

\- ¿Qué es un Buffy?

\- ¡¿No has visto nunca Buffy Cazavampiros?!- la cara de susto y completo asombro que tiene Bobby hace que Jean Paul sonría – Eso lo arreglamos ahora mismo. Te bajas conmigo a verlo, entre todos te pondremos al día de los personajes.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? – Jean Paul no se relaciona con demasiados integrantes de los x-men, demasiada gente nueva que se conocen entre si desde hace demasiado tiempo.

\- Tranquilo, en los maratones de Buffy sólo están Pícara, Gambito, Júbilo, Hank, Paige, Kitty que se nos ha unido desde que volvió a la mansión y Logan arrastrado por Júbilo. O eso dice.

\- Supongo que si está Logan no puede ser tan horrible.- comenta fingiendo una resignación que no sentía, mientras nervioso recogía los papeles. Se ve que no se da la prisa necesaria por que en un momento dado Bobby le coge del brazo y empieza a arrastrarle fuera de la habitación.

\- Ya lo recogerás mas tarde. Si no nos damos prisa acabaremos sentados en el suelo.

 La verdad es que la idea de estar gran parte de la noche sentado en el suelo junto a Drake en una de las salas de TV no le molesta en absoluto. Pero nada en absoluto.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

La sala a la que le arrastró Bobby era una de las más pequeñas. Constaba de un sofá en forma de U situado de espaldas a la puerta y una mesa auxiliar a parte de la televisión de 60" y el equipo de sonido. Podía oír el jaleo de gente riendo y conversando desde varios metros antes. Se pararon en la puerta y sintió que le soltaban el brazo, al mirar hacia Bobby le pareció notar que el joven estaba ligeramente ruborizado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que le había estado sujetando todo el camino hasta la sala y no pudo evitar dedicarle una media sonrisa mientras le enarcaba una ceja. Se volvió hacia la sala y la observó antes de seguirle hacia el interior.

 Desde donde estaba podía ver a Pícara y Gambito tumbados juntos en el lado situado a su izquierda, en el lado opuesto se encontraba Logan ocupando todo el lateral, prácticamente tumbado y con varios cojines  para recostarse. Junto a él en la parte central se veía una cabeza morena que por el tono de la voz debía pertenecer a Júbilo, junto a esta pudo reconocer a Paige y la chica situada entre Paige y la parejita melosa sólo podía ser Kitty. En el suelo entre Júbilo y Logan había una masa azul que supuso sería Hank.

\- Llegas tarde Drake – masculló Logan sin volverse.

\- Es que he traído un invitado – dice volviéndose hacia Estrella – Damas, ladrones, científicos y agentes del gobierno, arrastrado desde las profundidades de su habitación y contra todo pronóstico os presento a **Estrella del Norte** –  Hace una medio reverencia mientras Jean Paul entra en la habitación.- Aunque no os lo creáis no sabe absolutamente nada de Buffy.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido dejarte arrastrar por el Cubito de Hielo? – gruñe Logan

\- Me ha pillado en un momento de locura transitoria, por lo que me han comentado a ti te han hecho lo mismo. – Logan acompaña las palabras con un gruñido.

\- No hagas caso a Lobi, JP. Me alegro que estés con nosotros, cielo. – Pícara le sonríe y le señala el suelo junto a su lateral – me temo que te va a tocar suelo. No creo que Logan quiera dejarte sofá.

\- ¿JP? _Cherè_ , ¿Me ocultas algo? – Gambito pregunta fingiéndose tremendamente ofendido, pasando la mirada de Pícara a Jean Paul que se acerca al punto que le ha indicado Pícara. El resto les mira también intrigados, salvo Logan que se dedica a acomodarse los cojines.

\- Es que tu _fiancée_ y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas, Lebeau – ironiza mientras coge la mano de Pícara y deposita un beso en su dorso – Nunca olvidaré nuestro baile _cherè_ , ni los besos compartidos. Una desgracia que no seas del sexo adecuado. – Esto último lo dice con un forzado gesto de resignación que arranca carcajadas en todos los presentes. Una mirada fugaz hacia Drake le indica que sigue a su lado. Al parecer se va a quedar con él en vez de irse con Hank, eso hace que se sienta agradablemente sorprendido.

\- Haced el favor de tomar asiento, en breves instantes dará comienzo la retransmisión del magno acontecimiento que con tanto fervor estamos todos esperando –  Informa Hank intentando acomodarse entre las piernas de Jubilo- Es venturoso que Robert te haya traído, Jean Paul. Estoy seguro que la velada será tan agradable para ti como para el resto de nosotros.

\- _Merci_ – responde sentándose junto a Bobby. – Estoy seguro que me pondréis al día de lo que vamos a ver.

 Los próximos minutos son un barullo de gente contándole atropelladamente la historia. De momento está claro que Buffy (que le dicen que es la rubia algo bajita) se dedica a cazar vampiros, que Giles es el Vigilante de Buffy (una especie de mentor), que Dawn es la llave (ya averiguará que es eso), que Xanders sólo es humano, que Willow (la pelirroja) y Tara (su novia) son brujas. En este punto le ha sorprendido mucho que haya una relación homosexual en una serie en teoría para adolescentes, pero sobre todo al escuchar a Bobby explicar que Tara es mejor para Willow que Oz,  su novio anterior novio y por lo visto un hombre lobo.

\- A ver si me aclaro. Primero era hetero y salía con Oz, al que engañó con Xanders y luego se enamora de Tara y se reconoce  lesbiana. Yo no tengo ningún problema con el cambio de tendencia. Me resultaría más interesante si hubiera dos chicos pero es curioso. Lo que me sorprende es que lo llevéis tan bien todos. – comenta en general pero volviéndose hacia Bobby, nervios en el estómago esperando su repuesta. Quizás sea posible que sus conceptos sean mas abiertos de los que él pensaba aunque se niega automáticamente a sentir ningún tipo de remota esperanza. Él siempre desea lo que no puede tener. Siempre se enamora del hombre equivocado.

\- En realidad no hay nada raro. Ella se enamora de Oz y después de Tara. No me había puesto a pensarlo, pero supongo que si te enamoras lo suficiente da igual. Al menos en la serie ha sido tan natural que nadie lo ha puesto en duda.- responde sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Jean Paul lata a mil por hora- además tienen mucho en común, ambas son brujas y muy inteligentes, y les gustan los mismos libros y…

\- Empieza – interrumpe Júbilo pasando el que será el primer bol de palomitas de la noche. Son con sal, a Bobby no le gustan y se las cambia a Kitty  por un bol de palomitas con mantequilla. Cuando se da cuenta se encuentra compartiendo el bol con Bobby.

 Todavía perdido en la sensación de compartir las palomitas, de los pequeños roces cuando cogen pequeños puñados apenas oye a Júbilo cuando le habla:

\- Ese es Spike- dice refiriéndose a uno de los personajes- Está enamorado de Buffy.

\- _Mon Dieu,_ que desperdicio – comenta sin pararse a pensar, sus ojos deleitándose en el cuerpo y  movimientos del vampiro. En ese momento aparece en pantalla otro personaje igualmente interesante que le informan de que es Ridley, el novio de Buffy.

\- ¿A que Spike está mejor? – pregunta Júbilo

\- De eso nada – responde Paige – Ridley es mucho más atractivo. Mira que músculos.

\- ¿Vamos a tener que pasar por esto OTRA vez? – gime Logan tapándose la cabeza con un cojín.

\- Os recuerdo señoritas que dado que nosotros no opinamos habéis llegado a un empate y por tanto aceptasteis dejar esta edificante discusión para vuestros ratos libres – el rostro felino de Hank está casi cómico intentando no parecer aterrado por lo que parece un discusión recurrente.

\- Eh, pero esta vez tenemos a Jean Paul – añade  Júbilo mientras la cara de Jean Paul reflejaba un completo desconcierto – Él sí puede tomar partido. – Si no estuviera tan asombrado juraría que hasta le ha hecho ojitos,

\- Sin otra referencia que su aspecto físico, reconozco que Spike es más de mi estilo que Ridley – dice intentando mantener una expresión lo más neutra posible, mientras ruega para que nadie note el parecido físico entre Spike y Bobby. Al menos ya tiene claro de dónde ha sacado la idea para la gabardina de cuero.

\- ¡¡Bien!! – El grito de Pícara a su espalda y el de Júbilo le confirmaron quienes eran las defensoras de Spike.

\- Pensaba que te iban los rubios naturales, no de bote -  el comentario de Logan tiene el toque justo de malicia para que se pregunte cuanto sabe.- hubiera apostado por Ridley. – las caras de todos observándole hacen que se sienta incómodo.

\- El problema es que Ridley es demasiado grande. A JP le gustan musculosos pero no en exceso y normalmente más bajitos que él – el comentario descuidado de Pícara hace que le hierva la sangre de improvisto.

\- ¡ _Merde_! ¿Es que de pronto mis preferencias sexuales son de dominio público? – Su voz sube de tono y se incorpora de un salto – Es de pésimo gusto ir comentando lo que obtienes de otras mente. ¡Yo no voy por ahí haciendo comentarios sobre los intereses de los demás! – Está a punto de irse cuando nota que Pícara y Bobby se han levantado.

\- Lo siento Jean Paul, no me di cuenta de lo que decía hasta después de soltarlo. _Je suis désolé_ – dice mirándole a los ojos y repite con una mezcla de acento que es parte de Beaubier, parte suya y parte de Lebeau. - _Je suis désolé_.

 Sin embargo lo que le calma del todo es sentir una mano fría sobre el antebrazo.

\- No te lo tomes a mal – Bobby le dice con una mueca – sólo ha sido un comentario sin maldad. Yo estoy acostumbrado a que comenten mi vida sexual en público. – nota que hay cierto resentimiento y recuerda la despedida de soltera de Lorna – Siéntate, aún quedan 3 episodios.

 Sin darse cuenta de nada se encuentra otra vez sentado con un bol en el regazo y Bobby metiéndole puñados de palomitas en la boca para que deje de maldecir en francés. “Si esto es lo que obtengo por que comenten mi vida sexual, ya pueden empezar a destriparla” pensa perdido en la sensación de fríos dedos contra sus labios mientras aceptaba otro puñado de palomitas y se obliga a no besar esos dedos cada vez que se acercan a su boca. Por desgracia las palomitas se acaban y sin darse cuenta va siendo absorbidp por la serie. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y se engancha con una facilidad pasmosa, tanto que apenas se da cuenta del paso del tiempo. Casi al final del último capítulo nota un peso en su hombro izquierdo, al mirar descubre que Bobby se ha quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el cuerpo inclinado sobre él. Aparta los ojos para observar a los demás: Pícara y Gambito dormitan en el sillón, Júbilo le ha robado varios cojines a Logan y ahora está profundamente dormida al igual que Paige. Kitty mantiene los ojos abiertos a duras penas mientras que Logan no quita los ojos de la pantalla. En cambio Hank le está mirando fijamente, a él o a Bobby, no está seguro, pero no parece tener ningún problema con que Bobby le esté usando de almohada, incluso juraría que sonríe aprobadoramente. Decide tentar a la suerte y pasa un brazo tras la espalda de Bobby para que esté más cómodo. El pequeño sonido placentero que recibe cuando se acurruca junto a él hace que el cabello de su nuca se erice y le cueste horrores volver su atención a la pantalla. Sin embargo no ha escuchado comentarios reprobatorios por parte de Bestia.

\- Parece que esta vez la cantidad de durmientes ha aumentado – murmura Hank mientras enciende las luces media hora mas tarde.

 Se oyen varios quejidos mientras Paige y Kitty intentan abrir los ojos totalmente adormiladas para volver a cerrarlos. Júbilo no parece tener intención de despertar. Logan se está estirando y tras varios bostezos la coge en brazos y dice:

\- Será mejor que la lleve a la cama, cuando está así no la despierta ni un terremoto.

\- Haré lo mismo con _cherè_ – comenta un adormilado Gambito que ya tiene en brazos a una completamente dormida Pícara. – ambos estamos agotados.

\- ¿Te aseguras que Bobby llega a su cuarto, Jean Paul? A mi no me quedan brazos

\- ¿Eh? – Se vuelve hacia Hank que llevaba sobre los hombros a Paige y a Kitty – _D'accord_ – murmura y sin darse cuenta se encuentra solo en una habitación a la ¿¿01:15?? Con el objeto de sus sueños y deseos completamente dormido y acurrucado adorablemente sobre él.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

#### JEAN PAUL:

 Han debido de pasar al menos 5 ó 6 minutos antes de que me dé cuenta de que he estado absorto observándole dormir. Su cabeza reposa en mi pecho a la altura del hombro  y su cuerpo se apoya en el mío en parte gracias a que mi brazo le sujeta por detrás de la espalda, mi mano reposando en la parte alta de su cadera. Sé que es lo mas cerca que estaré jamás de dormir a su lado, sólo ha sido un pequeño regalo envenenado de los dioses para recordarme que nunca puedo tener lo que deseo. Unos minutos de completa felicidad para recordarme la soledad de mi vida.

 Me niego a llorar y me permito una pequeña revancha besando suavemente sus cabellos y aspirando su olor antes de despertarle. O al menos de intentarlo, por que en lugar de despertarse decide abrazarme en sueños, aumentando si es posible mi tortura. En vista de que no parece dispuesto a despertarse opto por cogerle en brazos y llevarle a su dormitorio, sólo espero no cruzarme con nadie que malinterprete la situación y me acuse de aprovecharme de él. Para evitar hacer ruido decido volar por los pasillos, además el concentrarme en volar me ayuda a evadirme un poco de mi hermosa carga.

 Cuando llegamos abro la puerta con cuidado, y la cierro con más cuidado aún. Con la luz de la luna atravesando los cristales veo lo suficiente para depositarle con cuidado sobre la cama. Le quito las deportivas y los calcetines, pero me temo que tendrá que dormir con los vaqueros y la camiseta. No creo que la perspectiva de ser desnudado por un hombre gay le haga mucha gracia. Con cuidado le arropo con la colcha y le quito el cabello de la cara. No puedo evitar la tentación de pasar la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla, por su mandíbula, por sus labios entreabiertos que son fríos y suaves al tacto. Lucho contra el impulso de besarle, mi pecho duele tanto que tengo que dejar de mirarle.

 Es entonces cuando me permito echar un vistazo a su habitación que tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de la mía, aunque por lo menos tiene el triple de cosas. La cama es más pequeña que la mía, se nota que no tiene intención de recibir visitas. Yo tampoco es que haya intentado ninguna relación desde que estoy aquí, pero me gusta la idea de tener espacio. La mesilla tiene varias revistas de todo tipo amontonadas, me sorprende un poco la mezcla tan diversa: economía, cotilleos, juegos, ordenadores…

Todo el espacio que no ocupa el escritorio lo ocupan varias estanterías llenas a rebosar de libros, revistas y comics. Cuando me acerco a la sección de libros veo que hay varios clásicos de contabilidad: The Wealth of the Nations de Adam Smith, Teoría General del empleo, el interés y el dinero de Keynes, Macroeconomy de Samuelson… mezclados con diferentes tomos sobre auditorias y lo que parecen carpetas llenas de recortes de prensa sobre el mismo tema. Está claro se toma su formación muy en serio, algo de lo que nadie parece darse cuenta en la escuela. Hay muchas fotos de los x-men repartidas por las paredes entremezcladas con posters y una televisión pequeña que se puede ver desde la cama. Sobre el escritorio hay un portátil algo más anticuado que mi Toshiba, una minicadena y lo que parecen cientos de CDs en estantes en la pared. Me sorprende que los papeles no estén desordenados sino organizados y catalogados en montones mientras los libros y revistas se amontonan en cualquier sitio libre formando un caos visual.

Salgo con cuidado para no hacer ruido y me voy hacia mi cuarto. Tardaré en dormirme, pero cuando lo haga sé en torno a quien girarán mis  sueños.

\----------------------------

**BOBBY:**

 Me despierto lentamente, el sol inundando la habitación. Me siento desorientado, ya que lo último que recuerdo es estar viendo Buffy. Debí de haberme quedado dormido y me han traído a la cama. Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy completamente vestido, aunque perfectamente arropado. Al incorporarme noto el suelo bajo mis pies descalzos; me han quitado las deportivas y los calcetines, las busco por la habitación y las veo cuidadosamente colocadas junto a la cama. Es obvio que no ha sido Hank quien me acostó anoche o las hubiera guardado en su sitio. ¿Gambito? No, Pícara siempre se queda dormida y tiene que llevársela. ¿Logan? Imposible, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de quitarme el calzado y dejarme perfectamente arropado. Entonces ¿Quien?

\- Jean Paul – me escucho a mí mismo decirlo en voz alta. Es la única opción. Y de forma inconsciente siento un ligero rubor en las orejas. - ¿Qué me está pasando?

 Escuchar mi voz no me ayuda a pensar. Y definitivamente tengo mucho en que pensar. Para empezar necesito analizar que me está ocurriendo. ¿Tan desesperado estoy que me lanzo sobre un tipo gay buscando atención? ¿O es algo más? Reconozco que no puedo evitar mirarle de vez en cuando. Posiblemente sea el hombre más atractivo que haya visto en mi vida con sus orejas puntiagudas y sus altas cejas. Claro que es la primera vez en mi vida que me paro a fijarme en esas cosas. Y cuando me mira siento que me ruborizo como cuando tenía 14 años, hay cierta… ¿Tensión sexual?

\- Necesito hablar con alguien y en voz alta – digo mientras me preparo para ducharme – Hank, hablaré con Hank, seguro que está en el laboratorio.

 Me ducho a toda velocidad y prácticamente salgo corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Hank. Cuando llego le encuentro con una taza de café repasando unos datos.

\- Hola bola de pelo – digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Barras y Estrellas! ¡Robert! – contesta saludándome con la taza - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

 

\- Esto…, necesito consejo y pensé que podrías ayudarme – digo pasándome la mano por el cabello mojado, de repente me siento incómodo. – Hay algo que me tiene inquieto y es algo embarazoso y …

\- Jean Paul – la cara que se me debe de haber quedado hace que Hank se ría. – Soy yo, tu mejor amigo, tu cómplice en más gamberradas de las que puedo recordar, te conozco mejor que nadie. No sé lo que me vas a decir pero si sé sobre quien vas a hablar.

\- Genial, ahora soy un libro abierto. – digo sentándome en una de las sillas del laboratorio.

\- Siempre lo has sido Robert, al menos para mí. Aunque reconozco que no puedo saber la naturaleza exacta en torno a la que va girar la conversación, creo que sí puedo deducir la causa de tu desasosiego.

\- Me está pasando algo raro Hank, creo que en cierta forma me siento interesado por Beaubier. ¡Es un hombre! ¡Nunca me han interesado los hombres!

\- Vayamos por partes. Es obvio que te sientes cómodo a su lado ya que últimamente soléis coincidir en todas las comidas y ayer viendo Buffy hasta te dormiste en su hombro.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué dijeron los demás? ¿Qué dijo él? – mi corazón late atropelladamente.

\- Nada, ya sabes que casi nadie aguanta hasta el final. Digamos que él no parecía precisamente disgustado. Pero volvamos a tí. Sabes que te llevo a tu cuarto, ¿verdad? – los ojos de Hank me miran inquisitivos

\- Lo he deducido esta mañana. Me acostó, me arropó y me quitó las zapatillas. No recuerdo que nadie haya hecho algo así por mí en mucho tiempo. En parte lo que me pasa es que cuando estoy con él me siento interesante, me escucha cuando hablo y no pone en duda mis conocimientos. Hasta me comporto de una forma más adulta, más madura. Me cae bien, su vida ha sido difícil y… creo que siento algo que sólo he sentido por mujeres y estoy asustado. – bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

\- Robert – Hank se acerca a mí y me pone una mano en el hombro – Si él fuese una chica ¿qué harías?

\- Supongo que pedirle una cita. Pero es un hombre. ¡No puedo pedirle una cita!

\- Es un hombre gay que posiblemente esté acostumbrado a salir con otros hombres. – Hank hace un gesto divertido mientras su tono irónico hace que me entren ganas de lanzarle una bola de nieve.

\- Genial, voy y le digo. "Mira como creo que siento algo por ti, salgamos juntos". ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si sigo siendo hetero y sólo es producto de la soledad? Imagínate lo que dirían los demás: "Bobby está tan desesperado por que no gusta a las chicas que se lanza a por el primer gay que aparece."

\- Con el record de relaciones catástrofe de este grupo, yo no me preocuparía por sus opiniones. – el tono irónico de Hank no pega con su rostro felino - Además creo que tenéis una salida a comer el sábado. El estar a solas quizás te ayude a saber si te sientes atraído por él.

\- No es mala idea – de repente me doy cuenta de algo – Hank, ¿Por qué esta conversación te resulta tan normal? ¿Por qué no te sorprende lo que me está pasando?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que sé que no eres completamente heterosexual – mi cara de asombro hace que se ría – Soy un científico, analizo las cosas. Me di cuenta cuando todo el jaleo del cambio de sexo que tuvo Nube. Aunque te negases a reconocer que podías amarle como hombre igual que como mujer observé que realmente si le amabas. Soy tu mejor amigo, me doy cuenta de esas cosas. No creo que te interesen los hombres en general, pero como a Willow creo que cuando te interesas por alguien no te importa el sexo de esa persona. Ahora pequeño saltamontes, vayamos a desayunar. Quizás te encuentres a cierto canadiense…

\- Creo que se me acaba de despertar el apetito…

\------------------------------------

 

**JEAN PAUL**

 Tras pasar una noche bastante inquieta, me he despertado antes de la hora y he decidido ducharme. Debo de estar acostumbrándome a la locura de este sitio si encontrarme a Lebeau en mi cuarto cuando salgo de la ducha casi no me sorprende.

  _*/ Toda la conversación tiene lugar en francés._

\- ¿Se puede saber a que debo el honor de que hayas entrado sin avisar en mi cuarto? – Pregunto mientras me seco el pelo con una toalla y me paseo por mi cuarto envuelto en otra, si tiene algún problema que hubiera llamado.

\- Pícara se siente fatal por lo ocurrido ayer. Iba a venir a disculparse pero Scott ha tenido la amabilidad de organizar no se que idiotez que la ha obligado a reunirse con él hace 20 minutos.- dice utilizando la mejor de sus sonrisas – yo me he ofrecido a venir en su nombre y transmitirte cierta información.

\- La verdad es que no fue precisamente discreta – digo mientras preparo mi ropa para vestirme. - ¿Te importa si me visto?

\- Es tu habitación, además no quisiera que llegases tarde a desayunar por mi culpa – la voz tiene cierto tono… ¿sensual? que hace que le mire y enarque una ceja. Por un instante hubiera jurado que estaba flirteando. Está apoyado en mi escritorio como si estuviera en su propia habitación, observando mis reacciones. Me visto despacio, disfrutando de cada movimiento, observándole de reojo mientras le contesto.

\- De todas formas lo hecho ya no se puede cambiar.

\- Cierto, pero como compensación me ha pedido que de te diga que Drake siente pasión por la comida italiana. – se ríe ante el ligero sobresalto que he tenido – Ella está convencida de que puedes tener posibilidades, supongo que eso de estar en las cabezas de los demás no es tan malo después de todo.

\- Supongo – por un momento he pensado en negarlo pero ya me da igual. Serán las mariposas de mi estómago pensando que quizás por una vez pueda obtener lo que deseo.

\- Como disculpa por entrar sin avisar – dice mientras camina hacia la puerta  - te diré que Bobby lleva los últimos 2 meses babeando delante de tu BMW cada vez que pasa por el garaje y preguntando a quien pertenece, quizás deberías usarlo el sábado.

 Tras esto se va dejándome al borde de la histeria. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar un restaurante italiano decente en menos de 36 horas? ¿Cómo demonios sabe que el BMW es mío?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Confirmado, mi vida es un desastre. Además empiezo a estar convencido de que Lebeau me odia. Ya tenía un restaurante pensado y ahora no hago más que repasar mentalmente todos los italianos que conozco. O son demasiado vulgares o demasiado elegantes. Son las 12 de noche y tengo oficialmente dolor de cabeza. Opto por bajar a la cocina a buscar un tarro de helado o un cuchillo para acabar con mis sufrimientos, aún no lo he decidido.

 Me sorprende encontrar a alguien un viernes por la noche a estas horas delante de un tazón de cacao y aún más descubrir que ese alguien es Tormenta. Se supone que una mujer como ella debería estar en una cita con algún tipo capaz destrozar soles con su sonrisa.

 - No esperaba encontrar a nadie – comento mientras me acerco a la nevera, ha ganado el helado.

 - Yo pensaba que todo el mundo había salido – comenta con una sonrisa – es agradable saber que no soy la única sola un viernes por la noche.

 - Yo no salgo.

 - Eso se comenta – al notar que la mira algo molesto continua – En la mansión todo se sabe o se comenta. ¿Quieres saber algún cotilleo? Pregunta.

 - No me interesa la vida de los demás. – respondo un poco mas borde de lo que pretendía.

 - No quería ofender, sólo intentaba tener una conversación con el que parece ser el único ser despierto en la escuela. De todas formas deberías salir de vez en cuando. Es bueno para despejarse y para relacionarse. – espera unos segundos antes de continuar con una sonrisa – Aunque me han dicho que has decido apuntarte a los maratones de Buffy.

 - Definitivamente los cotilleos vuelan.

 - Júbilo está a punto de explotar de pura felicidad y le ha comunicado a todo el que la ha escuchado e incluso a quien no, que opinas que Spike es más guapo que Ridley. Kitty y Paige llevan desde entonces refunfuñando que la culpa es de Bobby por llevar a alguien sin gusto al maratón. Te puedo asegurar que están furiosas.

 - Se enfurecen por cosas muy pequeñas – no puedo evitar una sonrisa recordando la noche. – Supongo que a su edad, todos éramos muy irascibles.

 - No estoy tan segura que sólo a su edad – se ríe  y continua - ¿Qué te tiene despierto a estas horas? Antes de que digas nada mi excusa es estupenda. Me toca guardia.

 - En realidad no podía dormir.

 Dudo por unos instantes y decido que si todo se sabe, tarde o temprano se enterará y puede que sepa de un buen restaurante, lleva varios años viviendo aquí y su gusto es excelente. Es elegante y con clase. Supongo que no tengo nada que perder.

 - Le debo a Bobby una comida por hacerme la declaración y había pensado en llevarle a un italiano pero me temo que no conozco ninguno que me convenza en la zona. ¿Me sugieres alguno?

 - Conozco varios pero el mejor con diferencia es “Viaggiatore”. Es pequeño, casi le definiría como íntimo pero sin ser demasiado obvio y no tienen problemas con los mutantes. Es ideal para una primera cita.

 - No es una cita – respondo de forma automática – sólo quiero agradecerle el favor.

 - Por supuesto, si no quieres que lo sea no lo será Jean- Paul – Se levanta y apoya una mano en mi hombro antes de irse – pero te tomas muchas molestias para una “no-cita”. Como te he dicho, esta casa tiene su propio poder mutante y es el de los rumores. Y si estos son ciertos, hay dos hombres jóvenes y guapos que puede que quizás, tal vez, estén empezando a sentirse interesados el uno por el otro.  Hemos sufrido tanto últimamente que la idea de un posible romance hace que la rumorología se dispare.

 - El problema de los rumores es que no siempre se acercan a la verdad – me mira frunciendo el gesto y me permito algo que no hacía años que no hacía. Me acerco y la golpeo suavemente con el índice en la nariz – Gracias por el restaurante, si no le gusta podré echarte la culpa.

 Me despido agitando la mano de una sorprendida Ororo y me voy a mi cuarto. Así que el servicio de rumores oficial piensa que Bobby podría estar interesado en mí. Tengo prácticamente descartado que sea gay, una opción posible es que sea bisexual y reconozco que es una opción que no me molesta en absoluto ya que la tercera opción es que sólo esté jugando a sentirse interesado, que esté burlándose y es una opción que no me gusta nada de nada.

 No me gusta sentirme inseguro sobre la orientación del hombre que me interesa. Odio el rechazo y algo me dice que voy a tener que arriesgarme para averiguar si Bobby Drake está interesado. Espero que la comida me resuelva las dudas que me empiezan a corroer. Si ya era duro estar enamorado de quien creía un hetero la opción de que no lo sea me está desquiciando. Yo siempre deseo lo que no puedo tener.

 Decido no darle mas vueltas y dormir, mañana tengo una “no-cita” y al menos se supone que tengo que tener buen aspecto.

\-----------------------

Le despiertan unos golpes en la puerta que hacen que casi salte de la cama. El sol entra por la ventana y llena la habitación indicándole sin mirar el reloj que ha dormido más de lo que tenía en mente.

 

 - Bobby, soy yo Pícara.

 - Pasa – dice mientras sale de la cama a tropezones.

 -¿Estás bien? Es que te has saltado el desayuno y los dibujos de la matinal y eso no es normal.

 - Me he dormido, ayer me acosté tarde y de un humor de perros, así que me olvidé de poner el despertador.

 - Pues son casi las 12 y creo que tenías una cita para comer.

 -¡Jean Paul! – Exclama mientras busca desesperado un reloj - ¡Mierda!

 -¿A que hora habíais quedado? – pregunta mientras Bobby entra en baño, al poco se oye el sonido de la ducha.

 - A las 12:30- la voz amortiguada por el agua – voy pilladísimo de tiempo.

 - Ya veo, ya, menos mal que se me ha ocurrido subir a ver que te pasaba- mientras habla, Pícara se entretiene haciendo la cama. Cuando termina abre el armario y empieza a revisar su contenido. - ¿Qué te vas a poner?

 - Lo único que tengo seguro son los pantalones. Voy a ponerme unos de vestir. No creo que unos vaqueros sean apropiados para ir a un restaurante. Y menos si lo ha escogido Jean Paul – ha terminado de afeitarse, duda unos segundos y finalmente se decanta por un After Shave que le regaló Ororo, no recuerda haber tenido ocasión de usarlo.

 - Todos conocemos a Jean Paul “Yo sólo utilizo lo mejor” Beauvier. Ponte el polo color crema, queda bien con los pantalones. Te dejo todo encima de la cama. No iras a usar los zapatos que hay aquí verdad, los marrones.

 - Si – intenta peinarse, pero no hay manera. Necesita cortarse el pelo desesperadamente- ¿Les pasa algo?

 - Me los llevo a mi habitación a limpiarlos, vuelvo en un segundo.

 Dimitiendo por el pelo, sale del baño. Encima de la cama está toda la ropa dispuesta, se comienza a vestir pensando que esto está empezando a parecerse a una cita, con Pícara en el papel de madre nerviosa por la primera cita de su retoño. Aunque quizás no esté tan desencaminada y esto al final resulte ser su primera cita con alguien de su mismo sexo. La puerta al abrirse corta sus pensamientos.

 - Ya está. Póntelos – le mira de los pies a la cabeza y se acerca a colocarle el pelo.- Umm, hueles bien. ¿Opium?

  - Creo que si, me lo regaló Ororo en la última navidad, y tranquilízate que pareces mi madre en mi primera cita. Sólo salgo a comer con un amigo.

 - Lo siento – un suave rubor le cubre el rostro. - ¿Qué opinas de JP?

 - Es agradable, si no me cayese bien no le hubiera hecho la declaración de la renta y no hubiese aceptado ir a comer con él.

 -¿Sólo es eso? – hay un ligero tono inquisitivo en la pregunta

 -¿Has dimitido en buscarme novia y ahora intentas buscarme novio? – Bobby hace un gesto divertido, aunque en el fondo no está tan seguro de estar bromeando.

 - No es eso, bueno quizás sí, es que como parecéis llevaros tan bien últimamente, he estado recordando lo que hablamos hace tiempo sobre tu interés por Nube y he pensado que quizás no seas tan reacio a… ya sabes, una relación diferente – demostrado, su cara aún puede alcanzar nuevos tonos de rojo.

 - No lo sé, es algo que aún no tengo claro. Estoy sintiendo algo pero no sé que es. – Se acerca a ella y la besa tiernamente la frente - ¿Te escandalizarías mucho?

 - Yo no – le mira completamente seria – Con mamá e Irene aprendí que el amor es mas importante que las concepciones morales. A algunos les dará un infarto, Scott el primero aunque en estos momentos encabeza mi lista de personas non gratas y me importa un bledo lo que opine, pero la mayoría sólo querrá que seas feliz. Sea con la persona que sea, mientras no vuelvas con Lorna. Está loca.

 - Gracias, es un alivio saber que algunos de mis amigos estarán si les necesito.

 - Siempre. Será mejor que me vaya, no queremos que JP piense nada raro – se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. – estás muy guapo.

 Sale por la puerta y Bobby mira el reloj. Las 12:27 y ha conseguido estar arreglado a tiempo. Parece ser que Hank no es el único que no tiene problemas con su interés por Jean Paul. Dando por sentado que Remy no haría nada para disgustar a Pícara y que Logan es un viejo amigo de Estrella eso serían al menos 4 personas que no le harían la vida imposible. Sólo queda el resto de la escuela. Respira hondo, recoge su cartera y las llaves y toma una decisión: “Averigüemos si realmente estoy interesado, por que como lo esté, vas a tener que poner a prueba tu velocidad si deseas escapar de mi”

 Unos golpes en la puerta rompen sus pensamientos y hacen que su estómago se llene de mariposas. Armándose de valor se dirige a la puerta para abrir.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Con mariposas mutantes gigantes paseando por su estómago, Bobby abre la puerta y da gracias que Pícara le haya ayudado con la ropa. Jean Paul está perfecto: pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, camisa blanca y  americana al hombro. En cuanto se ha abierto la puerta los ojos azules se han oscurecido y le recorren de arriba a abajo mientras Bobby se sonroja ligeramente.

 - ¿Paso la inspección? – dice mientras da un paso atrás y se da lentamente una vuelta sobre si mismo.

 - Es que me ha sorprendido verte así vestido – ahora son las orejas de Jean Paul las que están ligeramente sonrosadas –. Estás muy elegante.

 -¿Tan mal gusto tengo normalmente? – pregunta Bobby con una pequeña mueca.

 - Digamos que si por mi fuera, la mitad de tus camisas ya serían pasto de las llamas.

 - Entonces agradezcamos a Pícara el pasarse a despertarme y ayudarme con la ropa. –  asegura Bobby mientras cierra la puerta sonriendo, "es agradable recibir este tipo de atención", piensa mirando de reojo al otro hombre.

 -¿Te habías dormido? – pregunta Jean Paul agradecido por el cambio de  conversación mientras intenta no devorar a Bobby con los ojos, mientras su mente busca maneras de convencer Bobby para reformar íntegramente su vestuario.

 - Sí. Me temo que anoche no estaba de muy buen humor cuando me acosté y me olvidé poner el despertador.

 - Pensaba que habías salido con Warren y Hank. ¿Pasó algo? – el gesto preocupado en el rostro del canadiense hizo que Bobby sonriera en agradecimiento.

 - Fuera. La casa tiene oídos y hay ciertas cosas que me gusta guardar en privado, aunque sean tonterías.

 - _D'accord_. Si luego quieres hablar, se me da bien escuchar.- El tono de Jean Paul es agradable.

 - Gracias. ¿Qué coche vamos a pillar? No se me ha ocurrido reservar ninguno. - comenta Bobby con gesto de fastidio.

 - No necesitamos ninguno de los de la escuela. Si te parece bien podemos usar el mío.

  -¿Tienes coche? – Bobby le mira con cara de asombro mientras avanzan hacia los garajes. - No recuerdo haberte visto usarlo. Siempre que has tenido que ir a algún sitio por la zona sueles ir volando o con alguien.

 - La verdad es que desde que llegué de Canadá apenas lo he usado. Supongo que para ir yo solo a algún sitio cerca prefiero volar, aunque es una autentica preciosidad que necesita salir de vez en cuando.

 Mientras hablan han llegado al garaje de coches. Hay varias docenas de coches aparcados, algunos son de los miembros de los X-Men y otros pertenecen a la escuela para uso de todos. Han recorrido casi la mitad del garaje cuando Bobby se adelanta unos pasos y se para frente a un BMW gris perla descapotable.

 - Me encanta este coche – asegura mientras acaricia con los dedos la carrocería.

 - Me alegro, eso te hará mas fácil subirte – hay una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del canadiense mientras se dirige a la puerta del conductor y abre el coche.

 -¿Es tuyo? –  Bobby mira a Jean Paul con ojos como platos mientras se sienta en el coche – Llevo varios meses babeando cada vez que le veo.

 - Tiene matricula canadiense y no creo que Logan pueda permitirse un coche como este, así que no deberías haber tenido demasiados problemas para deducir a quien pertenecía.

 - Creo que no he mirado la matricula ni una sola vez –  Bobby  recorre el interior del coche con la mirada mientras acaricia  el cuero color crema de su asiento. – No entiendo como no lo usas hasta para ir a por el periódico. Las mujeres se tirarían a tus pies en cuanto te vieran en el coche.

 - Eso supondría un problema, ¿No crees? –  Jean Paul gira  la cabeza para dirigir a Bobby una mirada irónica mientras arranca y comienza a salir.

 - Sí, supongo – Bobby suelta una carcajada antes de continuar – Vale, no ha sido un comentario acertado. Los hombres se lanzarían a por ti, ¿mejor?

 - _Oui_ , pero tengo el coche desde hace un año y llevo más sin salir con nadie. Me temo que tu teoría no funciona. Por suerte no le compré con ese objetivo o hubiera sido deprimente. - hay un tono triste en la voz de Jean Paul, los ojos fijos en la carretera mientras acelera.

 - Pensaba que el único con problemas en las relaciones era yo –  Bobby le mira con sorpresa – Eres guapo, rico, algo irritante pero agradable cuando se te trata, inteligente y tienes un coche alucinante. No hay ningún motivo para que estés solo.

 - Supongo mi problema es que me enamoro de los hombres equivocados – Jean Paul le dirige una  mirada triste mientras revisa en el GPS la dirección del restaurante – Aunque podría decir cosas igual de agradables de ti y que yo sepa no sales con nadie.

 - Empiezo a pensar que voy a mandar al género femenino a paseo dado el desastre de mi vida amorosa.- Jean Paul ha girado la cabeza y le ha mirado con gesto interrogante. Siente arder las orejas y decide cambiar de conversación antes de que diga algo para lo que no está preparado.- Por cierto, a donde vamos.

 - Me han recomendado un restaurante y he pensado que podíamos probarlo.

 - Ah, vale.

 El resto del viaje discurre en silencio mientras ambos dan vueltas en sus cabezas a la conversación con temor a decir algo que pueda malinterpretarse. Por suerte el viaje sólo dura unos pocos minutos más, en parte debido a la elevada velocidad que han llevado la mayor parte del tiempo. Aparcan enfrente del restaurante, no parece que haya demasiados coches, lo que sorprende a Jean Paul ya que cuando llamó esta mañana para reservar tuvo que mencionar a  Ororo para conseguir una mesa, dado que le comunicaron que no quedaban reservas, debe de ser mas pequeño de lo que imagina.

 - "Viaggiatore"– murmura Bobby - ¿Sabías que me encanta la comida italiana?

 - _Oui_. Alguien me lo mencionó de pasada – le mira a los ojos, quizás sea hora de empezar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 - Gracias – su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa.

 - No me lo agradezcas hasta que no veamos si te gusta la comida – cierra el coche y pasa por delante del joven camino del restaurante.

 - Ahora – le sujeta el brazo y le obliga pararse y a mirarle -  gracias por molestarte en buscar algo que me fuese a gustar. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se preocupó por agradarme.

 - Quizás por que no te relacionas con las personas adecuadas. – su rostro está serio mientras habla, sólo se permite una ligera sonrisa cuando coloca una mano sobre la que le está sujetando el brazo y la aprieta suavemente. – Vamos, será mejor que entremos, no quiero que perdamos nuestra reserva.

 - De acuerdo – le suelta el brazo y le sigue al interior del restaurante, su mano cosquillea en los puntos donde se la ha cogido Jean Paul. Siente una sensación cálida en el pecho, algo que hacía años que no sentía.

 Ororo no bromeaba cuando dijo que el restaurante era encantador. Hay aproximadamente 15 mesas, casi todas dispuestas para dos personas y suficientemente separadas entre si para permitir intimidad en las conversaciones. Las paredes están decoradas con murales pintados a mano en los que se pueden ver escenas mitológicas greco-romanas. Bobby está absorto mirando la decoración cuando Jean Paul le hace un gesto para que le siga hacia la mesa que les han reservado. Está junto a una de las ventanas de los laterales, algo apartada de las demás mesas y desde la ventana se puede ver un hermoso parque con árboles y un pequeño lago.  Se siente un poco intimidado, el restaurante es precioso y elegante aunque los camareros no parecen estirados, sino encantadores. Se alegra de haberse vestido adecuadamente por que algo le dice que no es precisamente barato.

 - Te dije que no me llevases a un sitio caro, que me daría cargo de conciencia – murmura mientras ve acercarse a la camarera.

 - El coche costó una pequeña fortuna y no te desagrada – responde en el mismo tono con un gesto burlón.

 - No es lo mismo…

 Son interrumpidos por la camarera que se acerca a tomar nota de las bebidas, un martín con limón para Jean Paul y una cerveza para Bobby, y a dejarles la carta. En todo momento se ha mostrado encantadora, incluso después de observar las orejas puntiagudas del canadiense.

 - Son muy agradables – dice Bobby mientras coge una de las cartas, la abre y pega una pequeño respingo –  y caros, bastante caros.

 - Te prometí una comida, por favor no te preocupes de nada, dije que te invitaba -  sonríe divertido ante la cara de circunstancia de su compañero –sólo escoge algo que te guste y disfruta de la comida.

 - Lo haré – sonríe y decide ser un poco malicioso. – Si esta es tu idea de quedar bien con un contable me encantaría ver sueles hacer en una cita.

 - Eres el primer contable al que llevo a comer en lugar de pagarle – respira con calma antes de decidirse a flirtear un poco, si no sale huyendo es un buen principio – claro, que si mis contables fuesen tan atractivos como tú, supongo que habría intentado llevarles a comer algún día.

 - Umm, me haces cumplidos, me invitas a comer, me llevas en un coche caro… ¿Seguro que esto no es una cita? – el tono es ligero pero su corazón  late muy deprisa y las manos sujetan con fuerza la carta mientras observa de reojo como el rostro de Jean Paul muestra una sorpresa inicial y después sus ojos se llenan de preguntas.

 - Quizás – se recuesta en el asiento observando fijamente como Bobby intenta controlar sus nervios, después se incorpora hacia delante, alarga una mano a través de la mesa para bajar la carta tras la que se intentan ocultar los ojos más hermosos que ha visto nunca - ¿Te gustaría que lo fuese?

 - Quizás – su respiración se está acelerando, siente la boca seca y coge directamente la botella de cerveza para beber un trago. Los ojos de Jean Paul siguen cada uno de sus movimientos y  Bobby observa como Jean Paul se humedece los labios mientras no pierde de vista los suyos. Se sonroja, no puede evitarlo, como no puede evitar preguntarse que se sentirá al besarle. – Yo…

 -¿ _Oui_?

 Sus palabras son interrumpidas por la camarera que se acerca a tomar el pedido. El momento se ha roto y ambos se concentran en escoger la comida. Deciden empezar una variedad de antipastos: frittatta de salami y patata, bolas de pesto y bocconcini, tomates balsámicos asados y bruschettas. Bobby se queja de que es mucha cantidad pero Jean Paul le recuerda que él tiene un metabolismo acelerado y necesita comer más de lo normal.

 - Hank y yo siempre bromeamos sobre quien ganaría en un concurso de comida si os pusiésemos a Logan y a ti juntos.

 - Obviamente ganaría Logan – sonríe ante el gesto incrédulo de Bobby – yo tengo modales en la mesa.

 - Eso si es cierto – suelta una pequeña carcajada mientras la camarera les trae los primeros antipastos. - Aunque cuando quiere sabe comportarse. Pícara dice que puede llegar a ser un autentico caballero cuando le apetece, yo no he tratado tanto con él aunque me cae bien.

 - Es un buen tipo. Pícara y tú os lleváis muy bien. – la voz es tranquila y el tono un poco mas bajo de lo normal – me ha sorprendido mucho.

 - Ambos superamos una etapa difícil juntos y eso ayuda mucho. – por instante su cara se vuelve hacia la ventana y observa el paisaje.

 -¿Fuisteis pareja? – el tono de Jean Paul es imperceptiblemente inseguro.

 - No – Se vuelve para mirarle fijamente a los ojos – Hicimos un viaje juntos. Durante varias semanas estuvimos recorriendo las carreteras sin rumbo fijo, hablando de nosotros y de nuestra vida.  Yo había intercambiado mentes con Emma por accidente y descubrí que era capaz de usar mis poderes como yo nunca lo había hecho mientras que Pícara había besado a Remy y le había dejado en coma al absorber sus recuerdos. Esos recuerdos la estaban volviendo loca, así que ambos decidimos tomarnos un respiro para volver a centrar nuestras vidas. En este viaje es donde aprendí todo lo que se sobre ti. La caes muy bien.

 - Ella también me cae muy bien. Absorbió mis poderes y recuerdos cuando yo estaba pasándolo mal y no me volvió la espalda, si no que aguantó y guardo secretos que podían hacerme mucho daño en esos momentos. – ahora es él el que tiene la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Definitivamente le encanta este sitio, es tranquilo y la comida de momento exquisita. Todavía se siente inseguro respecto a Bobby, aunque por un instante casi hubiera jurado que se sentía tan atraído como él.

 -¿Qué clase de secretos? Si no es indiscreción – cada minuto que pasa se siente más cómodo y definitivamente más atraído.

 - Que era gay y que estaba enamorado del novio de mi hermana, que evidentemente era hetero. – Sus labios forman una mueca irónica – por supuestos hablamos de cuando era chico, antes de morir y resucitar convertido en mujer.

 - ¡Ouch! – Bobby hace un divertido gesto de dolor – si te sirve de consuelo no eres el único que se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada, ni el único que se ha enamorado de alguien que ha cambiado de sexo.

 Jean Paul enarca una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad ante la divertida carcajada de Bobby que le explica como se enamoró de Nube cuando esta era una chica que estaba enamorada de Dragón Lunar y que un día se convirtió en un chico para que Dragón Lunar se enamorase de él.

 - En realidad era algo más complejo pero en resumen me encontré con que la chica de la que estaba enamorado de repente era un chico

 - ¿Y que pasó? – Jean Paul ahora sí que está realmente interesado.

 - Pues pasó que no fui lo suficiente maduro para aceptar que seguía amando a la persona sin importar el cuerpo que tuviese, así que me comporté como un completo imbécil y básicamente estuve a punto de destruir nuestra amistad. – le mira fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar muy despacio – cuando sólo tenía que admitir ante mi mismo que su aspecto como chico no me resultaba en absoluto desagradable y que lo que yo sentía continuaba existiendo. Supongo que no estaba preparado.

 -¿Y ahora? – Hay muchas preguntas, muchas esperanzas en solo dos palabras.

 - Ahora no huiré de mi mismo. Aunque en el fondo da igual, la única persona que ha demostrado últimamente interés por mi era una psicópata cuyo marido casi me mata mientras yo estaba dominado por los poderes mentales de su esposa cuyo único objetivo era acostarse conmigo. – Hay tanta amargura en la voz es casi imposible de reconocer, se suaviza un poco cuando continua – Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida.

 - Siempre que me necesites. – alarga el brazo a través de la mesa para apretar ligeramente la mano de Bobby, se sorprende cuando éste entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos pero sonríe y los mantiene hasta que llega la camarera con el resto de la comida. Intenta soltarse antes de que les vean pero Bobby parece tener otras intenciones, ya que en lugar de dejarle ir atrapa su mano y la acerca a sus labios depositando un suave beso en  la palma antes de permitirle soltarse.

 La camarera les sonríe dulcemente mientras coloca los platos: Calabaza bonetera rellena de linguine y puerro para compartir, Fettucine con salsa de pollo y champiñones para Bobby y Salmón y conchiplie con salsa Mornay para Jean Paul.

 - Hacéis una pareja muy atractiva – dice mientras recoge los platos de antipasto.

 - Gracias – Contesta Bobby y la sonríe antes de que Jean Paul pueda reaccionar. Cuando se ha alejado lo suficiente y ante la mirada inquisitiva del canadiense continua – Me gustaría. Me gustaría que esto fuera una cita.

 - He deseado invitarte a salir desde que llegué a la mansión, pero daba por supuesto que era imposible que estuvieses interesado. – no puede evitar alargar la mano y colocar un mechón de pelo rebelde que cae sobre los ojos de Bobby.

 - Imposible es una palabra que no me gusta – los nervios se han ido, por primera vez en meses se siente a gusto. Admite para si mismo que el hombre que tiene delante le resulta muy atractivo y que lo que siente por él es real. Es algo nuevo, diferente y quizás por eso esta vez salga bien. – Mi vida está llena de cosas y situaciones imposibles para los demás. En cierta forma he conseguido hacer de la imposibilidad una forma de vida.

 - No es mala forma de vivir – su tono es mas inseguro cuando sigue hablando - ¿Entonces tenemos una cita?

 - Supongo, aunque te advierto que es la primera vez que tengo salgo con un hombre. – se ruboriza ligeramente.

 - No creo que haya mucha diferencia respecto a lo que estás acostumbrado – Jean Paul se ríe al notar como Bobby se pelea con su plato de pasta – hablamos, nos conocemos y vemos si conectamos. Básicamente lo que llevamos haciendo todo el tiempo.

 - Entonces yo diría que esta cita está saliendo estupendamente –  Bobby hace un gesto divertido mientras pincha del plato de Jean Paul – A Scott le va a dar un infarto.

 - Es un estreñido – dice Jean Paul mientras intenta proteger su plato - ¿Te preocupa mucho el que dirán?

 - A mis padres les dará un infarto. Pero ya han superado que soy mutante, añadir que estoy interesado en una celebridad canadiense famosa por ser el primer mutante gay que incluso ha publicado un libro no puede ser peor. Además así mi padre no volverá a decirme que me eche una novia normal. – Se ríe a carcajadas mientras decide que ya ha comido suficiente, se siente increíblemente a gusto y feliz, definitivamente es la mejor cita de su vida – Me preocupan un poco los demás, presiento que varios me van a causar problemas.

  - _Non_ – Jean Paul está mortalmente serio – Tanto si empezamos una relación como si no, no voy a consentir que nadie te cause el más mínimo problema. – ha cogido la mano de Bobby entre las suyas y acaricia el dorso con sus dedos.

 -¿Pedimos postre o me derrito ahora mismo?

 - Yo pensaba que tú eras el postre – Jean Paul se echa a reír ante la cara de susto-sorpresa-vergüenza de Bobby – Es una broma, no he podido evitarlo. Pide lo que quieras, el azúcar no me sienta muy bien así que si me dejas te robaré un poco de lo tuyo. ¿ _D'accord_?

 - _D'accord_ – responde Bobby con su mejor acento francés haciendo un gesto divertido – Además como pagas tú creo que voy a pedir dos postres.

 Jean Paul se relaja en su silla mientras observa como Bobby pide un Brownie y una tarta de manzana a la camarera. Se siente relajado y feliz, totalmente absorto por los gestos y comentarios del increíble hombre situado al otro lado de la mesa. Puede perderse en sus ojos y sabe que se muere por saber a que saben los labios que ahora paladean una cucharada de brownie con inconscientes sensuales gestos.

 -¿Qué miras tan fijamente? – dice Bobby mientras coge una cucharada de tarta de manzana y se la acerca a Jean Paul, este abre los labios lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarle con esos ojos azules capaces de hacer que se pierda en ellos, devora la tarta de la forma mas increíblemente sexual que haya visto nunca. Una parte de él está siendo muy consciente de sus movimientos mientras siente como sus pantalones empiezan a resultarle incómodos.

 - _À toi_. Eres el hombre más deseable que he conocido nunca – puede observar como de repente Bobby se ha encogido un poco y está casi escarlata, ruborizado hasta las orejas – No he querido molestarte. _Je suis désolé_ , debí haber tenido mas cuidado.

 - No es eso, es… - Siente como sus orejas arden, y necesita congelarse desesperadamente, no le había pasado esto desde que era un adolescente. Hacia años que sus poderes no se descontrolaban al excitarse.  - ¿Podemos pedir la cuenta y salir al parque?

 - _Oui_. – Nota como los ojos color miel de Bobby le miran suplicantes.

 Jean Paul pide la cuenta y deja una abundante propina mientras una parte de él siente un terror absoluto a haber estropeado las cosas por ser demasiado impaciente y no haber dejado tiempo a Bobby para adaptarse a una situación nueva para él. Mientras le sigue hacia el parque ruega no haberlo echado todo a perder, no podría soportar el dolor del rechazo cuando todo parecía perfecto.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby camina rápidamente hacia el parque, al llegar a los árboles se vuelve un instante para gritar a Jean Paul que le espere en ese punto y comienza a  correr internándose en los árboles, dejando detrás a un incrédulo Estrella del Norte que no sabe que está pasando, mientras se pregunta si la culpa será suya por haber presionado demasiado.

 Lo nota antes de sentirlo, siente el cambio en la presión del aire antes de sentir la oleada de frío que proviene de los árboles. Maldiciendo en francés sale volando hacia el punto donde dejo de ver a Bobby. Los árboles y el  suelo están cada vez mas congelados mientras avanza, en el punto focal de la oleada puede verle, acurrucado y temblando sobre el suelo congelado. Desciende lentamente intentado no pensar en el frío que empieza a adormecerle los músculos, procurando no tocar nada del hielo le coge en brazos y se eleva. Desde el cielo se puede ver una zona circular de algo más de 8 metros de radio completamente congelada. Observa a Bobby y nota que está semiinconsciente y helado. Vuela hacia el lago del parque y aterriza suavemente depositando su carga con cuidado sobre el césped, se quita la americana y se la pone a Bobby esperando que ayude a que recupere algo de temperatura.

 - Lo siento – es poco mas que un murmullo saliendo de los labios semicongelados de Bobby.

-  _Tranquille_ – Jean Paul se siente algo mas tranquilo al notar que Bobby empieza a reaccionar – lo importante es que te encuentres bien. ¿Quieres que volvamos a la mansión?

- No – con algo de esfuerzo se sienta, su cuerpo empieza recuperar su estado normal, se siente increíblemente avergonzado – hacía años que no me pasaba algo así. Siento mucho haber estropeado las cosas.

- No has estropeado nada, aunque reconozco que me has dado un susto de muerte –  Jean Paul se ha arrodillado frente a Bobby y le pasa la mano por la cara, notando como va recuperando la temperatura – Al menos ya entiendo la urgencia en salir del restaurante.

- No quería herir a nadie – los ojos de Bobby miran sus propias manos como si fueran lo mas interesante del planeta.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado? No recuerdo que hayas perdido nunca el control de tus poderes de esta forma. – Jean Paul pregunta preocupado.

- Es…vergonzoso. ¿No podemos olvidarlo simplemente? – Bobby le mira con ojos suplicantes.

-  _Non_. Has congelado un círculo de cerca de 8 metros de radio de parque. – Jean Paul le mira con ternura y le sonríe – al menos necesito saber si es por algo que he hecho mal.

- En realidad es por todo lo acontecido en las últimas 24 horas – Bobby puede notar como Jean Paul no deja de observarle. Por un instante siente el impulso de salir huyendo pero la idea de no volver a mirarse en los hermosos ojos azules le resulta insoportable.

- ¿ _Oui_?

- Últimamente mi estado de ánimo no es muy bueno, si a eso añadimos que anoche discutí con Warren y me alteré bastante y que esta mañana los nervios no me ayudaron a tranquilizarme digamos que era una olla a punto de explotar. Después todo iba tan bien y estaba tan a gusto que prácticamente me había olvidado de mi estado anímico hasta hace un momento – Bobby siente arder sus orejas mientras habla y decide que el suelo es un lugar interesantísimo, bajando la voz continua atropelladamente – cuandotehascomidolatarta.

- ¿Cuándo me he comido la tarta? – repite Jean Paul sorprendido. - ¿Te ha molestado que me comiese la tarta? Pero si me la has ofrecido tú.

- No me ha molestado – los ojos de Bobby ahora dedican su atención a sus propias manos apoyadas en sus piernas.

- ¿Entonces? Te aseguro que no entiendo nada. – Jean Paul está empezando a sentirse irritado, mientras intenta recordar que demonios hizo con la dichosa tarta.

- El problema es… - si lo dice todo de un tirón quizás pueda acabar con esta tortura – que me ha gustado mucho como la comías, pero *mucho*.

- ¡Oh! – La sorpresa en la cara de Jean Paul es relevada por una sonrisa casi orgullosa para pasar a un gesto de compresión – Nunca te habías sentido excitado con otro hombre ¿verdad?

- No – Bobby nota como los dedos de Jean Paul le acarician la mejilla y suavemente le obligan a mirarle – me ha pillado de improviso y ¡Bum!

- La próxima vez pediremos helado – sonríe al observar el gesto irónico de Bobby – Mejor sin postre. Hablando en serio, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

- Supongo, es solo…

 - ¿Te sientes mejor si te digo que podemos dar gracias de que yo no tenga lo mismos poderes que tú o a estas alturas el parque sería una sucursal del polo norte? – los ojos azules vuelven a arder cuando le miran.

- Sí. No. No lo se. – Bobby balbucea mientras se sonroja otra vez. - ¿Tengo que decidirlo ahora?

-  _Non_. ¿Quieres hablar de lo de Warren? – un cambio de tema ayudará a que se calme un poco. Se incorpora y se sienta junto a Bobby.

- He descubierto que tengo prejuicios. – encoge las piernas y se las abraza mientras mira hacia el lago. 

- Al menos sabemos que no eres homófobo –el tono divertido de Jean Paul hace que Bobby vuelva la cabeza para mirarle todo serio. De repente le saca la lengua haciéndole burla antes de contestar.

- Soy Paige-Warrenfobo. – Bobby suelta una carcajada ante la cara de sorpresa del canadiense. – Es que me parece que Paige es demasiado joven para Warren. Apenas tiene 18 años mientras que Warren tiene 31. No es por la diferencia de edad, es por que es una niña. A Warren no le ha sentado bien que se lo dijese y dijo algunas cosas que espero no sintiese.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – veamos si Worthington es tan imbécil como aparenta, piensa Jean Paul mientras sin darse cuenta acaricia con los dedos la mano que Bobby ha dejado en el suelo junto a él.

- Que mi problema es que me daba envidia de que él tuviese novia y yo no, dijo que si mi vida amorosa era un desastre la culpa era mía por no saber retener a ninguna mujer. Si hay algo que ODIO es que me recuerden el desastre de mis relaciones – Bobby apoya la cabeza en las rodillas antes de tumbarse y mirar el cielo mientras continua – supongo que por eso estalle y dije una barbaridad.

- Te escucho – Jean Paul se tumba de medio lado, apoyándose en un codo, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Le eché en cara que al menos mis ex-novias están vivas. Fue un golpe bajo, incluso para mí. Supongo que me merecí lo siguiente. Me dijo que al menos él había tenido más sexo con Paige que yo con todas mis novias juntas. Lo cual posiblemente sea cierto. – Bobby se ha girado para poder mirar a Jean Paul.

 -  ¿Y se supone que es uno de tus mejores amigos? – Jean Paul enarca una ceja asombrado.

- Si. Fue toda una noche. Supongo que parte me lo merecía, pero eso no evita que doliese igual. – Hace una triste mueca – este es uno de los motivos por los que he congelado un trozo de parque y fastidiado la cita. Lo siento.

- No hay nada que sentir. – Jean Paul se levanta, se limpia los pantalones y se pone en cuclillas para poderle mirar a los ojos.- He aprendido mucho de ti hoy, y me gusta todo lo que he aprendido. Además, si lo deseas habrá otras citas.

 - ¿De verdad te gusto? – Bobby observa como Jean Paul se levanta y le ofrece la mano.

 -  Dejando a parte que eres increíblemente atractivo, eres inteligente, tienes sentido del humor, te preocupas por los demás, eres divertido, alegre, valiente,  y cuando estoy contigo me siento muy a gusto, relajado. Si olvidamos tu afición por las camisas con estampados yo diría que lo difícil sería que no me gustases – sonríe cuando Bobby acepta su mano y permite que le levante con un poco más de fuerza de la prevista, haciendo que casi choque contra él. Y entonces ocurre.

 Ojos color turquesa se pierden en ojos color miel, manos aún unidas entrelazan sus dedos, cuerpos que se acercan, respiraciones que se aceleran. Jean Paul acaricia con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Bobby, unos segundos después nota el roce de otra mano sobre la suya. Lentamente se suelta la mano derecha y la coloca en la cintura del frío cuerpo frente a él acercándole muy despacio, dándole tiempo para echarse atrás si lo desea. Suaves labios se humedecen mientras ardientes ojos azules les observan antes de volverse a perder en ojos color miel que se cierran lentamente. Nota una mano fría en su espalda antes de perderse en la suavidad de los labios de Bobby.

Bobby se pierde en la sensación de los suaves labios de Jean Paul, sus manos cálidas en su rostro y en su cintura. Necesita más y lentamente abre sus labios para profundizar el beso, siente la lengua de Jean Paul acariciar la suya, después su paladar y no puede evitar un gemido de placer mientras el beso se vuelve más profundo y ardiente. Un beso que sabe a chocolate y manzana y parece durar una eternidad antes de que Bobby lo termine suavemente.

 -   Wow – Bobby hunde la cabeza en el cuello de Jean Paul aspirando su olor antes de separarse lentamente.

-  _Mon Dieu_ – tiene que luchar para no reanudar el beso, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente – Ha sido increíble.

- Así que esto es lo que se siente al besar a otro hombre, – por primera vez los ojos color miel arden - ¿o es sólo al besarte a ti?

\- Creo que ha sido la combinación de nosotros dos – Jean Paul mantiene sus brazos sujetando a Bobby por la cintura, no está dispuesto a soltarle todavía, sus ojos atraídos por los labios de Bobby, casi hipnotizado.

- Quizás deberíamos repetir para asegurarnos – las manos de Bobby suben por los hombros de Jean Paul hasta acariciar su nuca y perderse en su pelo.

-  _Oui_. – sus brazos vuelven a acercarle mientras sus labios se acercan lentamente hasta fundirse en un beso largo y sensual que les deja a ambos sin aliento. – _Mon Dieu, tu es parfaite._

- Jean Paul – murmura su nombre, deleitándose en el sonido – Quiero ver a donde nos lleva esto, pero creo que voy a necesitar que nos lo tomemos con calma, al menos hasta que me acostumbre.

-  _Sans problème,_ nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que necesites, – si es necesario ser paciente lo será por mucho que lo odie, no está dispuesto a cometer ningún error que aleje a Bobby de él – podemos salir como amigos.

- No lo has entendido. – Se ríe ante la cara perpleja de Jean Paul y le da un beso suave en los labios – No pienso esconder que salgo contigo. Pero por muchas ganas que tenga ahora mismo de explorar la parte física, me temo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde me estoy metiendo y después de congelar medio parque, se supone que tengo que ser maduro…

\- El tiempo que necesites, _cheré_ , el tiempo que necesites – vuelve a acercarle para otro beso, maravillado por la suavidad y entrega de sus besos. Siente las manos frías de Bobby acariciando su nuca, su espalda, parándose tímidamente en su cintura. Gime en el beso y separa sus labios de su nuevo lugar favorito para depositar una hilera de suaves besos hasta el que alcanza el lóbulo de la oreja, lo sujeta suavemente con los dientes mientras lo acaricia con la lengua. Bobby gime y se pega aún más a él, buscando más contacto introduce una pierna entre las suyas y nota al fin su premio, duro y cálido apoyado en su pierna. No puede contenerse y sus manos que habían estado recorriendo pudorosas la espalda del Hombre de hielo traspasan el límite de la cintura para acariciar y agarrar con fuerza el culo que le ha estado volviendo loco desde hace meses, haciendo que se froten el uno al otro. Siente como Bobby acelera sus movimientos y nota como una mano agarra su nuca y le lleva a otro de esos besos increíbles a los que ya se ha vuelto adicto. La presión en su entrepierna le pilla por sorpresa y se encuentra gimiendo el nombre de Robert  mientras se corre en los pantalones por primera vez desde que era un adolescente. En  medio del inmenso placer que hace que vea estrellas y sus oídos piten oye gemir su nombre mientras Bobby se corre unos segundos después.

Sin poder sostenerse ambos se deslizan al suelo aún abrazados, intentando recuperar la respiración. La cabeza de Bobby está sobre su pecho y se inclina para besar sus cabellos cuando le oye reír y levantar la mirada hasta que le mira con las pupilas dilatadas en sus ojos color miel.

\- No me puedo creer que el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida haya sido vestido en un parque.- Le sonríe con ternura para después guiñarle un ojo y añadir pícaramente- Menos mal que nos lo íbamos a tomar con calma.

\- Soy un velocista, esto ha sido tomármelo con calma – contesta el canadiense arqueando sugestivamente una ceja.

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas, mientras miran discretamente a su alrededor para asegurarse que el parque está tan desierto como esperaban.

\- ¿Y si pasamos de la calma y avanzamos al sexo en una cama? Tengo los pantalones mojados y no me importaría quitármelos – Sugiere Bobby. - Aunque va a ser un viaje en coche muy incómodo.

\- Ah, _cheré_ , el tener un novio que vuela tiene sus ventajas – asegura Jean Paul mientras se eleva del suelo y sin soltarle emprende a el viaje de vuelta a la mansión entre los besos suaves que Bobby mezcla con sonrisas mientras una parte de él descubre asombrada que a veces sí  conseguimos lo que no podemos tener.

Fin


End file.
